1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of sample test containers. More particularly, the invention relates to a container which allows side-by-side comparison of physical characteristics of sample substances. By way of further characterization, but not by way of limitation thereto, the invention includes a plurality of compartments with a liquid and air-tight seal on one end designed to allow penetration by a probe to inject sample material into the compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hyaline membrane disease is caused in part by inadequate synthesis of surface-tension lowering material (surfactant) by the lung. Neonatal hyaline membrane disease represents a major cause of infant mortality. A fetal lung maturity test is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,032 issued to B. E. Statland et al. on Nov. 11, 1980. This patent discloses a simple, rapid test with easy to interpret results. The test comprises mixing a fixed predetermined volume of amniotic fluid with a 95% aqueous ethanol solution in graduated amounts. The vials are all shaken in a reproducible manner and the highest ethanol volume fraction showing a stable foam is reported.
In order to properly conduct the test described above, it is necessary to shake the amniotic fluid mixture very vigorously. The graduated ethanol amounts provide a range of results which indicate the level of lung maturity. If separate vials are used, it is necessary to monitor the amount of shaking to ensure that all vials are agitated equally. In addition, because precise amounts of amniotic fluid and ethanol are required, extreme care must be taken to ensure that exact amounts of these substances are injected into the vial. In addition, the amount of foam in each vial must be compared with that in the other vials in order to accurately determine lung maturity. These side-by-side comparisons may be difficult when separate vials are used.